My Babysitter's a Vampire (film)
My Babysitter's a Vampire is a Canadian vampire-adventure and comedy horror television film starring Vanessa Morgan and Matthew Knight. The film aired on October 9, 2010, on the Canadian television channel Teletoon. The French version of the film aired on Teletoon's French-Canadian courterpart, Télétoon, on October 16, 2010. It premiered in the United States on Disney Channel June 10, 2011.1 Plot Ethan Morgan (Matthew Knight) is a geeky freshman, not trusted by his parents to stay home alone with his little sister Jane. They hire Erica (Kate Todd), a girl from Ethan's high school, as a babysitter. However, Erica comes across her best friend Sarah (Vanessa Morgan), and Jesse (Joe Dinicol), Sarah's vampire ex-boyfriend, on the night she is to babysit, and decides to attend a party that Jesse is throwing instead. During a fight between Sarah and Jesse, Sarah ends up at Ethan's house and tells Ethan's parents that she was asked to babysit instead. Benny (Atticus Mitchell), Ethan's dorky best friend, soon arrives. Ethan has a vision when touching Sarah, and notices she has no reflection in the mirror, leaving him suspicious of her. Sarah leaves to get Erica back from the party, knowing the party is full of bloodthirsty vampires. Curious, the boys have Benny's grandmother watch over Jane while they follow Sarah. They see her feed on a rat and realize she is a vampire. Sarah quickly explains that she is only a fledgling (a vampire who has not drunk human blood) and was turned into a vampire by Jesse. The three of them return home, where they are attacked by a vampire. The vampire is subdued by Sarah and they head to the vampire party to save Erica and Ethan and Benny's dimwitted friend, Rory (Cameron Kennedy). However, Erica has already been bitten and she, in turn, bites Rory. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah battle the vampires and escape. The next day, Rory, now a full vampire after drinking human blood, informs Ethan and Benny that Jesse's gang are going to church so Ethan, Benny and Sarah follow them. Ethan has a vision in which he sees a gravestone, whose dates unscramble to the number 219, and a mysterious box, which is then uncovered by the vampires. The box is called the Cubile Animus or "Nest of Souls." Ethan and Sarah figure out Jesse's full plan from an old book, learning that in the original settlement of the town, there was a priest named Reverend Horace Black that led an evil vampire cult. The townspeople burned the cult members, leading to all "219" of their deaths. In another vision, Ethan sees that Jesse is Horace Black, and plans to use the box on a lunar eclipse to trap the souls of teens going to see a movie premiere to resurrect the souls of his ancient cult. Benny's grandmother, who explains that she is an Earth Priestess, gives Ethan, Benny and Sarah enchanted daggers and a spellbook to defeat the vampires. She also explains why Ethan sees visions: he is a Seer, which enables him to see visions through touch. She also explains that Benny is a spellmaster, allowing him to cast spells. At the theater, the vampires begin to steal the souls of the teens there, but are thwarted by Ethan, Benny and Sarah. Jesse escapes and Ethan and Benny follow in pursuit. In another vision, Ethan sees the tree he saw inside the old book, realizing it's the tree in his backyard, where they find Jesse. As the eclipse begins, Jesse attempts to resurrect the souls from the Cubile Animus, but Sarah intervenes. When the Cubile Animus lands in Ethan's hands, he releases the vengeful souls that were captured, and Jesse is destroyed. The next day, Ethan, Benny and Sarah head to school, meeting Erica and Rory, who have decided to live peacefully as vampires. Cast Matthew Knight - Ethan Morgan Vanessa Morgan - Sarah Fox Atticus Mitchell - Benny Weir Cameron Kennedy - Rory Kate Todd - Erica Jones Joe Dinicol - Jesse Ella Jonas Farlinger - Jane Morgan Ari Cohen - Ethan's Dad Laura DeCarteret - Ethan's Mom Hrant Alianak - Principal Hicks Joan Gregson - Grandma Cassie Steele - Rochelle Jamie Johnston - Dirk Baddison Nathan Stephenson - Gord